


fell asleep with the lights on

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Rated T for suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: idk man i just wanted to write sleepy fluffy matsuiwa





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/post/152716948830/its-one-am-and-hajime-wakes-up-just-in-time-to)
> 
> i keep making short matsuiwa fics and i'm sorry  
> i swear i'm writing one that's at least over 2k words
> 
> hope you like it ♡

It’s one am, and Hajime wakes up just in time to hear the front door creak open from their bedroom. He scrunches his eyes and nose, pulling the covers up over his head as if it’ll help block out the noise.

We need to get a new door, he thinks groggily.

He’s so close to drifting back off to sleep until he has a rude awakening as the bedroom door nearly flies open, and it’s a wonder how he didn’t have a heart attack right there in the bed.

“What the hell…?” Hajime’s voice feels and sounds like gravel, heavy from sleep. He sees his fiancé rubbing his face and eyes as he smiles sleepily back at Hajime. “Idiot, don’t make so much noise,” he scolds quietly. “You’ll disturb the neighbors again.”

“Last night wasn’t my fault,” Issei retorts sleepily. Hajime’s face reddens and he sputters.

Issei chuckles as he sways forward and lies down flat on his face on the bed next to Hajime. He scoots closer to Hajime and wraps his arms around the other, pressing wet kisses against the back of his neck.

“Sorry ‘m late,” he murmurs into the crook of Hajime’s neck. “I’m so _exhausted_.”

He always does this as an apology for coming home late, and it always works. Hajime hums and smiles a little, but as he rolls over to kiss the other, he almost throws up because what the _hell_ is that repulsive smell? He clearly knows that Issei was working at the bar earlier that night, but did he fall in a dumpster on the way home or something?

He immediately covers his mouth and nose. “Issei,” he mumbles through his palm.

“Mm?” he responds, not really paying attention to Hajime.

“What is that _smell_?”

He says something almost incomprehensible; something about Makki and new drinks, and it didn’t go well, apparently.

“Don’t tell me it’s all over your clothes- ah!”

He cuts himself off with a muffled gasp, completely flustered as Issei starts running his hands up and down Hajime’s thighs, grinding his hips against the small of his back. Hajime shivers against him a little. He knows what that means.

“I am not having sex with you when you smell like that,” he scolds. “Take a shower or something.”

No response.

_Don’t tell me he fell asleep_ … “Issei,” he warns, jabbing his fingers into his ribs, “Go. Take. A. Shower. Or put on some cologne. Do _something_ before I puke.”

Letting out a deep whine and pushing himself up off the bed, Issei digs through the drawers for a shirt and a pair of boxers, walking out into the hallway towards the bathroom. But before does just that he swoops back down and plants a huge, wet kiss against Hajime’s lips.

“Ugh, thank you.” he grumbles, wiping his mouth.

The other smiles and hums, puckering his lips as he turns to leave the bedroom.

Hajime hears the bathroom door close and he sighs, rolling back over to face the wall and throwing the covers back up over his head. He hopes the musky scent on Issei’s pillow can overpower the repulsive smell of a bar lingering in the bed.

It doesn’t work, and he slowly pulls himself out of bed to change the sheets before Issei returns.

By the time the shower shuts off and Issei returns hopefully smelling fresh and clean, Hajime had quickly changed the smelly sheets and was lying on his stomach, ready to drift off again.

He can feel the bed dip as Issei lies on his back right next to him again. “I’m clean now,” he whispers, scratching his stomach underneath his shirt.

Hajime turns his head and smiles sleepily as he smells the coconut body wash. “Much better,” he hums, rolling on top of the other. He kisses his cheek before he says, “Welcome home.”

Issei wraps his arms around him, squeezing him and holding him close to his chest. Before he falls asleep, he peppers kisses into Hajime’s hair, and Hajime swears he almost lets out a purr.

Hajime sighs in content and nuzzles against his fiancé’s warm, soft shirt, breathing in his scent and listening to the sound of him snoring. It always helps him fall asleep quickly.

He can feel a hand rubbing up and down along his arm soothingly. “Sweet dreams,” he hears Issei murmur silently, and he tries to bury his face in his shirt to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yay
> 
> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
